Finding Nemo
by vallakim
Summary: BTS!FF KookV / Top!Jungkook x Bot!Taehyung / Yaoi / Boys Love / Marriedlife!AU / Let's enjoy finding nemo! / :)


_"Buah hati, manusia kecil yang sanggup merasa hingga mencapai hati nurani."_  
.

.

.

.

KookV  
.

.

.

.

Netra cokelat seorang pria manis kini tengah menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan hangat akibat tulang pipinya yang terangkat. Suara kikikan kecil juga turut serta menghiasi pagi hari minggunya yang tenang.

Namanya Kim Taehyung, pria dua puluh tujuh tahun yang marganya telah berganti menjadi Jeon.

Jemarinya masih terus bergerak di atas layar _smartphone_ yang tengah menampilkan sebuah _video_ singkat namun cukup lucu hingga membuat sang empunya tak berhenti tertawa. Dia masih terlarut dalam hiburan kecilnya tanpa menyadari sang suami yang sudah berada tepat di balik punggungnya.

Jeon Jungkook, sang kepala keluarga, hanya mengamati istrinya yang tampak asik sendiri sembari mengeringkan surai kelamnya dengan sebuah handuk putih.

Pria itu mengenakan atasan kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengan, menampakkan otot lengannya yang terbentuk sempurna dan celana pendek selutut. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika sedang berada di rumah.

Manik _raven_ nya mencuri pandang pada layar _smartphone_ istrinya. Dia dapat melihat buah hatinya menangis putus-putus di dalam layar datar benda itu. Alisnya mengerut bingung sambil menahan tawa.

"Suka melihat anakmu menangis, nyonya Jeon?"

Taehyung menoleh cepat, mendapati suaminya yang sudah ada di sana entah sejak kapan.

Tanpa melunturkan senyum kotak andalannya. Taehyung meraih lengan padat Jungkook, mengelusnya pelan dan menyelipkan sebuah ajakan di dalamnya. "Kemarilah sayang, kau harus melihat ini."

Handuk putihnya telah tersampir rapi di tengkuk, Jungkook mengambil tempat tepat di sisi istrinya ー _pria cantik itu masih terus terkekeh, bergerak abstrak saking gemasnya pada pemandangan di layar datar canggihnya_.

Merasa ada yang sedikit janggal Jungkook mengendusi surai cokelat Taehyung. Aromanya berbeda, lebih _tegas_ dan _menyegarkan_ sepertinya."Kau memakai _shampoo_ ku lagi?"

Taehyung bergeming, masih sibuk dengan _fanboying_ putra semata wayangnya. - _Jeon Hansung, balita usia tiga tahun lima bulan yang sangat menggemaskan, tampan, dan manis disaat yang bersamaan_ -.

"Lupakan itu, lihat ini." Taehyung merapatkan bahunya pada tubuh Jungkook. Mengarahkan _smartphone_ nya sedikit ke tengah, dan menempatkannya di atas paha kokoh sang dominan.

" _Morning kiss_ ku?" Tagih Jungkook.

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, meraih kepala suaminya dan mencium seluruh bagian wajah hingga berakhir pada bagian bibir tipis yang dikecupnya cukup lama. "Sudah, sekarang lihat ini."

"Aku mengambil rekamannya tadi malam, tidak ku sangka respon Hansung sampai seperti ini." Dia masih tersenyum, membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya sang buah hati yang menangis sambil menonton _film_ kartun.

Tadi malam Taehyung menemani Hansung menonton _Finding Nemo_. Keluarga kecil itu berkumpul di kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk sekedar menghabiskan malam minggu bersama, bermain, menonton _film_ ,dan bercanda ringan.

Tapi Jungkook tumbang lebih dulu. Pria itu tertidur di pertengahan _film_. Untung saja posisinya berada di bagian pinggir ranjang, jadi Taehyung dan Hansung masih leluasa di tengah. Taehyung mengerti suaminya itu pasti lelah, menyempatkan waktunya disela-sela kesibukan yang menghimpit untuk keluarganya. Jungkook pernah bilang sesibuk apapun dia, Hansung dan Taehyung tidak boleh sampai kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang suami/ayah. Nilai _plus_ pada seorang Jeon Jungkook.  
.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Last night**_

 _Usai membenarkan posisi bantal kepala Jungkook yang teridur, Taehyung kembali ke tempatnya. Merangkak pelan ke bagian tengah ranjang dan mengangkat tubuh gempal buah hatinya untuk dipangku. Hansung masih tampak menikmati film kartunnya. Mengoceh sendiri beberapa kali, tertawa bahkan mengajak Taehyung berbicara seperti-_

 _"Maa, ikannya lucu."_

 _"Hansung mau ke dalam laut."_

 _"Besok ke laut ya Maa, sama Papa juga." Ucapnya mendongak menatap sang ibu dengan mata berbinar dan tangan kecil yang memainkan boneka singanya. Menggemaskan sekali._

 _"Iya, iya sayang". Taehyung mengecup gemas pipi tembam anaknya. "Besok main-main ke laut sama Yoohwan hyung, paman Yoongi dan Jimin. Mau?"_

 _"Eung!" Kepala kecilnya mengangguk antusias. Jangan lewatkan cengiran lucu khas kelinci milik Hansung yang sangat mirip dengan Jungkook._  
 _._

 _._

 _Di pertengahan film Hansung mulai gelisah, Taehyung dapat merasakannya karena popok balitanya yang tidak pernah diam dalam pangkuannya. Taehyung bergerak pelan, sedikit menunduk dan melirik Hansung yang tampak serius dengan layar lebar berisi berbagai ikan dan hewan laut di dalamnya._

 _Kikikan kecilnya lepas, Taehyung pasti akan sangat menikmati apa yang terjadi setelah ini._

 _Balita itu mulai menangis saat menyaksikan ikan badut oranye bernama Nemo berpisah dari ayahnya. Saat itu pula Hansung merengut, berucap putus-putus di sela isakannya._

 _Taehyung yang tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini segera mengambil benda canggih segi empat miliknya. Langsung mengarahkan fokus kamera pada putranya yang sesekali melirik Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan._

 _Wajah Hansung tampak lucu. Alis tebalnya mengerut diikuti mata bulatnya yang menyayu, pipi merah menggembung dengan bibir maju satu senti kedepan. Jangan lupakan genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja._

 _Suara tangis melengking Hansung mengisi setiap sudut kamar berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter itu. Film yang ditontonnya sudah mencapai titik dimana Nemo berada di akuarium sedangkan ayahnya masih di laut. Balita gembul itu bertanya pada sang ibu, berulang kali._

 _"Pa-hiks. Papanya mana?"_

 _"Papanya di laut."_

 _"Anaknya dimana, ma?"_

 _"Anaknya di akuarium, itu."_

 _"Papaa huuuueee! Papanya manaa."_

 _Di sela-sela tangisan Hansung itu, Taeyung masih sempat tertawa, suara rendahnya terekam dengan baik di dalam video. Tertawa manis dan menjawab pertanyaan polos putranya. "Hihi. Papanya di laut sayang, nanti ketemu."_

 _Setelahnya Hansung tidak berhenti menangis yang berakhir dengan Taehyung mematikan TV dan rekaman ponselnya tanpa menunggu film kartunnya selesai._

 _Putranya terisak, balita itu kelihatan sedih sekali sampai-sampai dia memberontak saat digendong oleh ibunya. Tangan kecilnya terus terarah pada sang ayah yang masih tertidur._

 _Taehyung tentu mengerti maksud dari pergerakan buah hatinya. Jadi dengan perlahan Taehyung menurunkan Hansung, mengamati bagaimana pantat berlapis popoknya bergerak seiring melangkah pelan di atas kasur lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi Jungkook._

 _"Papaa! Hiks pa-paaa." Hansung menyentuh pipi putih ayahnya, menduselkan kepalanya pada dada bidang nan hangat favoritnya. Dia suka sekali tidur di situ. Sementara Jungkook yang terusik refleks mengangkat lengannya, memerangkap tubuh gembul Hansung dalam dekapan hangat yang juga balas memeluknya erat. Balita itu masih menangis tapi isakannya sudah mulai mereda mulai dari detik dimana Jungkook memeluknya._

 _Taehyung tersenyum, membersihkan tempat tidurnya lalu merapikan selimut untuk mereka bertiga._

 _Mengambil posisi di sebelah Hansung, hingga balita itu berada di antara kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum memejamkan mata Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Jungkook dan Hansung bergantian. Menyalurkan rasa bagaimana Taehyung sangat menyayangi dua manusia itu. "Selamat tidur. Mama mencintai Papa dan Hansung."_  
.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendesah sedih, merasa sedikit kecewa sudah melewatkan momen manis istri dan putranya semalam. Tapi setidaknya _video_ yang diambil Taehyung membuat harinya semakin bahagia. Bagi Jungkook, keluarga kecilnya adalah _mood booster_ terbaik.

"Anak-anak biasanya akan senang menonton _film_ kartun apapun itu. Tapi Hansung menangis." Jungkook masih menertawakan wajah merengut Hansung, bahkan ponsel Taehyung kini sudah berpindah tangan padanya.

Melihat sorot mata Jungkook pada layar ponselnya membuat Taehyung tersenyum hangat. Jungkook sangat jelas terlihat menyayangi Hansung, suaminya itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum sesekali terkekeh dan memutar _video_ itu berulang-ulang.

"Kau lupa? Biar kuingatkan, Hansung kita hanya terlalu cerdas dan dia sangat sensitif, sayang." Peringat Taehyung pada Jungkook yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan _mari-menikmati-kegemasan-putra_ -nya.

"Tentu, tidak akan ku lupa itu." Jungkook lalu mencuri satu ciuman singkat di bibir merah sang istri. Menggendong tubuh ramping Taehyung dengan begitu mudah dan membawanya ke dapur. _Sunday breakfast_.  
.

.

.

.

Suara denting sendok yang tertumbuk dengan gelas kaca menggema dalam dapur bernuansa _pastel_ dengan berbagai hiasan lucu di dalamnya. Hanya dengan sekali pandang, orang-orang pasti akan tahu jika sang pemilik rumah telah memiliki seorang malaikat kecil dalam keluarganya.

Terdapat beberapa kertas yang tertempel rapi dengan isi gambar _crayon_ warna warni. Rumah, laut gunung, mobil, hewan, bentuk abstrak, orang, dan masih banyak lagi gambar-gambar lucu beserta miniatur tokoh kecil yang ada di sana.

Pasangan suami istri yang berada di dalamnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Berbagi minggu pagi yang hangat dengan membuat sarapan bersama.

"Kau ingin rasa apa, sayang?" Jungkook menunjukkan dua kotak susu di tangannya pada Taehyung yang sedang mencelupkan roti ke dalam susu. Si pria manis berencana membuat _french toast_.

"Yang cokelat saja, aku sedang tidak ingin _strawberry_."

Mendengar jawaban istrinya bibir tipis Jungkook membulat. Tumben sekali, Taehyung _'kan_ seorang penggila buah merah cerah yang terasa masam itu.

"Baiklah." Jungkook hanya mengendikkan bahu tegapnya. Menuangkan beberapa sendok bubuk cokelat yang kaya akan asam folat. Jungkook membuatnya dengan hati-hati, untuk istri tercinta yang tengah menyiapkan tubuhnya menyimpan calon adik untuk buah hatinya kelak.

Ya, sang pasangan muda sudah berencana untuk memiliki penerus marga Jeon lagi. Jadi Jungkook menyarankan istrinya untuk mengonsumsi susu yang bisa meningkatkan kadar asam folat dalam tubuh sebelum kehamilan. Akan sangat bagus bagi perkembangan otak janinnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Taehyung bersuara, meletakkan dua piring berisi _french toast_ dengan sirup _maple_ di atas meja.

"Untuk?" Hanya melirik sebentar, Jungkook menyesap kopi hitamnya sedikit, menikmati sensasi pahit dan manis yang melebur menjadi satu di permukaan lidahnya.

"Semuanya." Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, mendekat kearah Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya. Lengan kurusnya terulur memeluk sang suami dari belakang, melingkari leher kokoh Jungkook. "Terutama untuk Hansung."

Pipi berlapis kulit _tan_ nya bersentuhan dengan pipi Jungkook. Taehyung makin merekatkan rengkuhannya sembari berbisik. "Kurasa Hansung menangis karena merasa sedih melihat _Nemo_ terpisah dari ayahnya. Itu semua berkatmu, Hansung sama sekali tidak kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Kau selalu ada untuknya, menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus seorang teman. Jagoan terhebat yang Hansung punya. Dia bahkan pernah bilang padaku kalau _Papa super hero_. Seperti _ironman_." Taehyung terkekeh mengingat kembali putranya yang sangat antusias ketika melihat Papanya ada di layar kaca sebagai tamu undangan suatu berita acara kesehatan. Jungkook tampak gagah dengan jas putih yang melekat pas di tubuh padatnya dan surai kelam yang tertata rapi menampakkan kening mulusnya. Pada saat itu Jungkook turun kelapangan sebagai salah satu relawan di wilayah industri korban bencana. Tenaganya sebagai dokter ahli bedah sangatlah dibutuhkan.

"Kurasa Hansung menangis membayangkan jika dia yang menjadi seperti Nemo, kau meninggalkannya. Atau _yah_ , terpisah dari Papanya untuk waktu yang lama. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Tangan besarnya terangkat, mengelus lengan Taehyung yang masih melingkari lehernya. Bergerak hingga ke pipi berisi sang istri dan memberi belaian lembut di permukaan kulitnya yang halus. "Jangan menangis. Kau juga ibu yang hebat."

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukan Taehyung, menuntun tubuh rampingnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Terimakasih juga telah memberiku buah hati yang sangat menggemaskan." Menarik tengkuk Taehyung untuk mengecup dahinya lama. "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman manisnya terbentuk, Taehyung balas mencium kening suaminya lama, lebih mudah baginya karena posisi Jungkook yang lebih rendah. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Saling tertawa dan mempertemukan kening keduanya setelah itu. "Ayo bangunkan Hansung, aku berjanji padanya untuk membawanya bermain ke laut hari ini."

"Iya, sayang. Setelah kita _sarapan_." Dan Jungkook menyeringai nakal.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kkeut ~~  
Ma fisrt Kukpi married lyfeu /nangis se koriya/ :"))

Hope you enjoyed it, KookV fellas /love/


End file.
